beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Evolution - Episode 26
is the twenty-sixth episode of Beyblade Burst Evolution, the second season of Beyblade Burst. It first aired on September 25th, 2017 in Japan and later aired on April 14th, 2018 in the United States. Plot Major Events * With some help from Rickson, Valt masters Genesis Reboot. * Ivan is revealed to have joined the Royals as their BeyTrainer. * BC Sol battle and defeat the Royals, 3-1. Characters * Valt Aoi * Rantaro Kiyama * Raul Comas * Kristina Kuroda * Cuza Ackermann * Carl (Cuza's Bird) * Shasa Guten * Honey Guten * Kit Lopez * Silas Karlisle * Rickson Clay * Arthur Lawrence * Ivan * Ghasem Madal * George Star * Jeff Peterson (Debut) * Carlos Thunder (Flashback) * Banner Clay (Flashback) * Anton * Señor Hanami Beyblades * Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot (Valt's) * Genesis Valtryek Infinity (Raul's; In The Infinity Stadium) * Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel (Rantaro's) * Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans (Cuza's) * Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle (Shasa's) * King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite (Arthur's) * Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel (Ghasem's) * Maximus Garuda 8 Flugel (Ghasem's; Frame Removed) * Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop (Silas') * Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite (Rickson's) * King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve (Anton's) * Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy (Jeff's) Featured Battles * Rantaro Kiyama (Berserk Roktavor 4Cross Flugel) vs. Raul Comas (Genesis Valtryek Infinity) = Raul & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Raul & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Shasa Guten (Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle) vs. Raul Comas (Genesis Valtryek Infinity) = Raul & Valtryek ** Unknown Round: Raul & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Rickson Clay (Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite) vs. Anton (King Kerbeus Gravity Revolve) = Rickson & Jormuntor ** Unknown Round: Rickson & Jormuntor (Survivor Finish; 1pt) * Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) vs. Rickson Clay (Jumbo Jormuntor Jerk Unite) = Outcome Unknown ** Round 1: Rickson & Jormuntor (Survivor Finish; 1pt) ** Round 2: Rickson & Jormuntor (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 3: Rickson & Jormuntor (Ring-Out Finish; 1pt) ** Round 4: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) ** Round 5: Outcome Unknown * Ghasem Madal (Maximus Garuda 8 Flugel) vs. Silas Karlisle (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) = Ghasem & Garuda (2-0) ** Round 1: Ghasem & Garuda (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Arthur Lawrence (King Kerbeus Knuckle Unite) vs. Cuza Ackermann (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) = Cuza & Cognite (2-0) ** Round 1: Cuza & Cognite (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Jeff Peterson (Raging Roktavor Force Jaggy) vs. Shasa Guten (Giga Gaianon Vertical Cycle) = Shasa & Gaianon (2-0) ** Round 1: Shasa & Gaianon (Burst Finish; 2pts) * Ghasem Madal (Maximus Garuda 8Flow Flugel) vs. Valt Aoi (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) = Valt & Valtryek (2-0) ** Round 1: Valt & Valtryek (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Spring Winged Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Rush Launch (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) * Tightrope Dive (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Backflip Boost (Alter Cognite 6Meteor Trans) * Cyclone Loop (Kinetic Satomb 2Glaive Loop) * Genesis Reboot (Genesis Valtryek 6Vortex Reboot) Gallery Preview Episode Trivia References Category:Beyblade Burst episodes